


Love at First Sight?

by Rafee



Category: One Direction (Band), The Wanted (Band)
Genre: M/M, The Wanted - Freeform, X-Factor, one direction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-26 16:56:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/652439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rafee/pseuds/Rafee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nathan never thought he would fall so hard for a guy before, not until he sees him for the first time in the x-factor. Just a boy with a dream like yours, a sexy motherfucker with his olive skin and bright amber eyes and full lips, and when his voice sounded through the room Nathan really thought that had died with just a damn sentence.- Hi, I’m Zayn! … he did not think this would be the reason of his thoughts 90% of his time since then.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love at First Sight?

**Author's Note:**

> For Boboyaboo.tumblr.com because Zathan is the hottest otp forever!!
> 
> Note2: I Really don’t know if the facts are correct so sorry… I just writing, so forget the mistakes :)
> 
> Inspired in this video: One Direction #WantedWednesday

Both were 17 when they met each other, one of them was in a band in search of consolidation in your country, releasing the third single from his album, while the other was seeking likewise fighting for first place in the competition with four others boys with the same objective sing for crowds.

The The Wanted would present for the first time Lose My Mind on stage at the x-factor and say that Nathan was not nervous was a big lie, his nerves were under the skin. They were taken to the dressing room, the others guys were relaxed Tom and Jay were joking as always accompanied by Siva who unsuccessfully tried to be funny and Max was being absorbed himself in his bubble.

Jayne joined wielded a camera to record images for Wanted Wednesday, she explained that it would be cool to meet program participants and record some calls with them by telling vignette in the video. Nathan sighed, but remained where he was sitting on a sofa, he was concentrating they would sing throughout the UK he would be crazy not to be nervous, he just wanted to do well, obviously.

A group of boys his age entered the room they were in an animated conversation, the blond boy burst into laughter contagious doing Nathan transfer his attention was on her fingernails for the visitors. He recognized them as the new promise of big boy band, he had passed the eye in one of his presentations in the program and thought they were very good.

Nathan stood up and walked to where they were having a lively conversation apparently with the others guys, Jay pulled him into a hug by placing facing the boys.

 - Look it here, good folks that’s our baby Nathan he is your age. - Jay ran his hand through his hair the cluttering, Nath broke away from him giving you a push in jest muttering some curses.

One boy stopped in front of him, with blue eyes and somewhat intimidating incisors, he extended his hand holding the Nathan with a half smile on her lips somewhat perverse.

 - I’m Louis Tomlinson and actually I’m 19. - He gave her another smile that did not reach his eyes, Nathan just nodded too intimidated to speak.

Behind him a young boy with curly hair and beautiful green eyes and dimpled smile speak.

 - Harry, I’m the youngest of the group i’m 16.

Nathan managed a smile for him since it was kind of impossible not to do so, the boy had that aura that could get what he wants with just a smile.

Following him a boy with hair like Justin Bieber appeared as Liam after he dyed blond high and smiling with a strong Irish accent introduced himself as Niall.

But his attention fell upon the last member of the group, Nathan never thought he would fall so hard for a guy before, a sexy motherfucker with his dark skin and bright amber eyes and full lips, and when his voice sounded the room actually thought that Nathan had died in just one sentence damned.

 - Hello, I’m Zayn! . - The boy caught their eyes, Nath was speechless as a guy could be so damn hot with thick lashes, full mouth asking to be kissed, his head was not able to form a sentence concrete and he thanked God when the Jayne interrupted, Nathan let out the breath I had not even realized he was holding since he had seen the boy.

The One direction was positioned to record the video, they were behind them down, Siva took place after the boy Zayn leaving Nathan to his side with the image of the boy’s back, nothing innocent thoughts flooded his mind imagined throwing the boy against the wall doing the yelling their name, these are definitely not the thoughts of a straight guy.

 - Hi we are One Direction in this is Wanted Wednesday! . - The kids have spoken and they jumped right away screaming, amid the confusion of cries her eyes fell upon the boy olive skin if he ever had the off, he saw the most beautiful genuine smile planted on perfect face, and before the explosion of feeling in the pit of his stomach had not convinced that smile did, he was definitely falling for guys or at least to a certain boy named Zayn Malik.


End file.
